shatteredunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsmanu
The planet of Monsmanu is terrestrial planet located in the Atlos System in the Milky Way Galaxy. Monsmanu is the homeworld and first planet of the Meridian People and the nation of the Meridian Consul. History Planetary Formation he Meridian star, known as Atlos, is believed to have formed from the gravitational collapse of a fragment of a giant molecular cloud. The formations of gas, dust, and other materials were attracted together to form larger masses, and eventually became massive enough to form the star Atlos. Atlos was first formed composed primarily of hydrogen, as well as helium, and some lithium from the big bang nucleosynthesis, making up about ninety-eight percent of its total mass, with the rest comprised of heavier elements from earlier stars. Dust left over from the formation of Atlos would later collide over the next few million years to create several terrestrial planets. Closer to the star molecules such as water and methane were unable to condense from the Atlos’ heat, instead allowing compounds such as iron, nickel, and aluminum with high melting points to collect and form on the small, early planets. With limited resources from the former nebula, terrestrial planets around Atlos were unable to continue growing and ceased accumulating matter approximately 100,000 years after the formation of Atlos. Only from collisions with smaller bodies would these early planets continue to grow. The gas giants of the Atlos planetary system formed further away from their star, where materials are cool enough for solid, frozen compounds to form. These ices were far more abundant than the metals and silicates that had formed the terrestrial planets closer to Atlos, allowing the gas giants to grow massive enough to capture hydrogen and helium, the lightest and most abundant elements. This allowed the gas giants to grow exponentially larger than the planets closer to their star. After several million years all gas and dust remaining around the planets was pushed into interstellar space by Atlos’ solar winds, ending the immediate growth of the planets. Formation of Monsmanu The early planet that would one day become the Meridian homeland of Monsmanu was a desolate and volcanic planet. High volcanic activity and the releasing of trapped vapors in the planet’s crust helped to form the first oceans and atmosphere. Water and ice delivered from collision with asteroids, comets, and smaller planets condensed, while atmospheric gases kept the newly formed oceans from freezing over. The planet’s magnetic field, formed by 3.5 bya, prevented solar winds from stripping the planet of its early atmosphere. Monsmanu’s outer molten layer cooled and formed the planet’s crust, steadily growing to modern size. Tectonic plates of collected sections of the planet’s crust formed continents, drifting across the planet’s lower, more molten layers. Mythology According to ancient texts of the early planetary inhabitants, Monsmanu was formed by a diety named Atmons, creator of the universe, the stars, and the planets. Atmons is said to have had one brother, Nevenhaz, who invented fire and heat. Working in the depths of Monsmanu, Atmons’ creations, known as ‘paras’, (known to humans as elements) the most basic pieces of the universe, were combined to form the first metals. Atmons also left behind a female diety known as Evehzna and two children, Blazen and Coros. Blazen, son of Atmons, was made king of fire by Nevenhaz. Blazen would craft the planet to house his many homes, known as Belazrens (known to humans as volcanos), all across the face of the planet. The first metals are said to have been made by Blazen. Nevenhaz, jealous of Atmons ’power created a metal army to attack his brother. The world is scorched with fire by both sides, until finally the army is melted in the depths of the planet. The universe is said to be exactly half damaged since this event, both from the war’s destruction, and from the unbalance the removal of Nevenhaz made when he was defeated. The world flickers to this day, creating a day-night cycle. It is said that Atmons sacrificed his lover, Evehzna, in the fighting, but that her spirit traps the ancestors of the metal army in the depths of planet, evolving in their volcanic prison. In the epic Path of Atmons’ Children, Ohdes details how Atmons’ second lover, Delphenica, gave birth to Brezendor, who with Saphiria, or Blazen, gave birth to Sourcikar, a wizard who attempted to repair the world. Sections of the volcanic planet were transformed to flat, empty plains. Despite this, agents of Nevenhaz and remnants of his army still marched across the globe. To combat these evil creations Atmons created the “Gitan” (also referred to as the “Gy’tan”), the species to which the Meridian belong. History of the Meridians :See: Meridian Consul#History Category:Copyright